Only My Brother
by obsessive360
Summary: Jason is Mitchie's brother. Adopted brother. After he left, Jason's friends forgot his sister, but fate is determined to make them remember. From near death experiences to seemingly unconnected coincidences, how much worse could things get? To see, R&R...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CR, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or anything related to them on this site.

Jason Paul sighed. He had just returned to family. Well, foster family. They were the only ones he ever liked, aside from the one who had initially paid for him to attend Camp Rock the first year. He had been in the system for seven years. He was ten when his father died and his mother turned to drugs and alcohol. Now, at almost seventeen, he was living with the Torres family. The parents, Steve and Connie, were nice. They had a daughter, Michelle, but she went by Mitchie, a few years younger than Jason. She was a sweet girl who kept trying to get him to open up and talk to her. He normally only talked to his two best friends.

Two brothers, he had met Nate and Shane Gray at Camp Rock, a camp for musically talented kids, two years ago. Shane was older than Nate by a year. His mother had left his father and remarried Nate's father. Nate was born ten months later. Neither of the boys cared that Jason was in the foster system. They just cared that he knew how to play a guitar better than anyone they knew other than Shane's uncle, Brown Cessario, the former bass player for the Wet Crows. Jason considered them a godsend. When he said he probably be at camp the next year, Shane called his mom and asked, more like begged, not that Shane would admit that, for them to pay for Jason to return.

After Nate added in a "Please, Mom. I finally have a friend who isn't Shane. Didn't the therapist you made me go to tell you I need more friends?", Mrs. Gray caved.

Smiling to himself, Jason heard the faint melody of Selena Quintanilla Perez's "Dreaming of You" float down the hall. Mitchie loved Selena almost more than her family. It was her dream to be like the pop icon. Jason walked into his sister's room only to find her passed out, leaning against her bed, the movie still playing.

"Mitchie, wake up.", he whispered as he crouched down to her level.

"Jason!", she cried, her eyes blinking open.

"I have amazing news, Mitchie. We got a record deal. Shane and Nate are going to stay here for a few days, then we're all going to L.A. together. I know I'll probably miss Thanksgiving, but I'll try to be home for Christmas. Try, mainly because Shane can act like a baby at times. Tantrums and all, but he can sing, and he's my best friend.", Jason told her, rolling his eyes while talking about Shane.

"So I'll get to officially meet the greatest set of brothers in the world. Set is necessary, because you're the world's best brother.",the thirteen year old said, hugging her brother.

"You heard me say we got a record deal, right?", he asked.

"Yeah, but I knew you had it in you, Jase. If I didn't, I'd have been screaming at the top of my lungs and dancing around the room.", Mitchie laughed, lightly shoving her brother.

"Well, since we've got a while before they get here, want to watch a movie?", he asked, taking the DVD remote off Mitchie's nightstand.

"_Selena_? Always.", the girl replied.

Nearly two hours later, Jason's cell phone went off.

"Okay, I'll be out waiting for you. See you two in a bit. Bye, Shane.", Jason said, turning to see a pouting Mitchie.

"I guess the movie's over.", she said, her tone sad.

"It's not. We, my dear sister, have a pause button. Plus, the only part left is the sad part.", Jason told her, trying to cheer the sad teen up.

"You're right. Go get ready to greet your friends. I'll be down in a few.", she told him, smiling brightly.

Jason merely chuckled as he left the room.

"Is your sister okay, Jason?", Connie asked her now legally adopted son.

"She's fine. We were watching _Selena_, again. I really should not know how to dance the Cumbia, nor should I know how to sing in fluent Spanish, but now I do.", he replied with a laugh.

Connie laughed and returned to the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Jason hurried to the door.

"Hey, guys.", he greeted his friends.

"Hey, Jase.", they said in unison, then turning to glare at the other one.

"I was going to say that.", they chorused.

Jason sighed and stopped their bickering the only way he knew how. He slapped both of them upside the back of the head.

"You two just shut up and get inside.", he told them, walking off, humming "Baila Esta Cumbia."

"¿Dónde está mi disco compacto de Selena?", cried Mitchie from upstairs.

"Es en su equipo de música.", Jason called up to her.

"Thanks!", she chirped happily, practically dancing down the stairs.

"I only know because I put it there.", he told her, picking up the _Just Like Me_ doll that was somehow on the floor.

"Selena puso en su dormitorio.", he whispered.

"Dame eso!", she snapped.

"She was on the floor. Just take her upstairs before something bad happens.", Jason said in reply, not noticing the confused looks on Shane's and Nate's faces.

"You speak Spanish?", Shane asked.

"It's what happens once you're around her for a while. My sister is sweet at first, but then she turns into a little devil that knows how to cuss you out in several languages. I'm not even sure if Mama Connie knows about that yet, so don't bring it up.", Jason replied, leading the boys up the stairs.

"You two are sharing the room next to mine. Mama and Dad are in the middle of the hallway, Mitchie's on the opposite end. If you here music coming from her room, it's most likely her _Selena_ DVD. She has a beautiful voice, but has a fear of most people hearing her.", Jason explained quickly.

"Okay.", the Gray boys said, Shane not snapping at Nate for saying the exact same thing he said, his mind on the mysterious girl with the doll, Selena CD, and the movie _Selena_ on DVD.

Little did any of them know what would happen. That in just three years, only Jason would remember Mitchie. Shane would be a bad boy. Nate would be the only one trying to fix things. Or, lastly, that all four would have to confront their past, if not for themselves, then for the one thing that truly united them: Music.


	2. Of Trust, Love, and Selena?

Disclaimer: I don't own CR, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or anything related to them on this site.

Jason looked around as he heard his best friend's yelling. That was when he saw her, his sister. Even though they weren't related by blood, the year and a half Jason lived with Mitchie Torres, they had become as close a biological siblings would be, or could ever possibly be. As much as he wanted to run over and punch Shane for yelling at her, and as much as the sight of someone making his little sister cry made his blood boil, Jason waited to hear what was being said. Mitchie lying was something he wouldn't have thought possible, but seeing as how he knew how intimidating Tess could be, it wasn't as shocking.

When Mitchie ran off, he ran after her.

"Mitchie, get back here!", he called after her.

"Jase, go and be with your friends. Leave your lying little sister alone. I'm not worth it.", she told him in a whisper.

"Michelle Belia Torres, don't you dare say that. You are my sister, maybe not by blood, but you are my sister. Tess acts like that for attention. Her mom has never really cared about her. I am not one to talk about having a mother that gives you her full attention. The closest thing I ever had to a mother was your mom. But by having that amount of love that I did get, I turned out a lot better than Tess will if she doesn't get real friends. I may seem stupid, but you know I'm not, and I'm right about this. You are a good person. You have an amazing gift, and you have to flaunt it. You already know I believe in you. Your mom believes in you, and I'm sure Caitlyn believes in you, since she was the one who tried to stop Tess from blabbing your secret to the whole camp. Let's go to the mess hall. I want to play you something.", Jason said, his tone going from sharp and angry to caring and soft in about two seconds.

"Okay, but never call me Michelle again if you want to live, Jase.", Mitchie replied with a giggle.

In the mess hall, Jason sat down at the piano. He began to play a tune that Mitchie knew quite well.

"Jason, why are you playing that?", she asked.

He didn't answer, only sang.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me"

"Okay, I get it. I'll sing.", Mitchie told him, laughing at her "brother" singing her favorite Selena song to cheer her up.

"Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside? Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day and the courage to say

How much I love you, yes, I do

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me", they sang in perfect harmony.

"Corazon

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Como te necesito

Mi amor, como te exstraño", Mitchie breathed out in fluent Spanish.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said

I love you

I love you too

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

'Til tomorrow ('til tomorrow) and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight

(Endlessly)

And I'll be holding you tight

('Till tomorrow)

Dreaming with you tonight!

(Endlessly)

(Endlessly)

(Endlessly)

(Dreaming)", they sang, Mitchie giggling softly.

"See, I told you you had a gift. Actually, you have multiple gifts. You can dance too. Shall we?", he asked, picking a song from one of his playlists on his iPhone.

"Why not?", Mitchie replied, laughing as she heard the song.

"Siento algo que me mueve

Un ritmo que me hace bailar

Tomen todos su parejas

Todos vamos a gozar

Baila, baila esta cumbia

Mueve, mueve la cintura

Todos, las manos en alto

Y griten, griten con locura

Baila, baila esta cumbia

Un ritmo, ritmo sin igual

Nadie se quede sentado

Todos vamos a bailar

Siento algo que me mueve

Un ritmo que me hace bailar

Tomen todos su parejas

Todos vamos a gozar

Baila, baila esta cumbia

Mueve, mueve la cintura

Todos, las manos en alto

Y griten, griten con locura

Baila, baila esta cumbia

Un ritmo, ritmo sin igual

Nadie se quede sentado

Todos vamos a bailar

Baila, baila esta cumbia

Un ritmo, ritmo sin igual

Nadie se quede sentado

Todos vamos a bailar

Baila, baila esta cumbia

Un ritmo, ritmo sin igual

Nadie se quede sentado

Todos vamos a bailar

Baila, baila esta cumbia

Un ritmo, ritmo sin igual

Nadie se quede sentado

Todos vamos a bailar", the song played clearly, Mitchie singing along, both of them dancing the Cumbia.

"You know, I still don't understand why you learned that dance.", Mitchie told Jason, laughing.

"Because after watching _Selena_ for the tenth time, someone wanted me to, just because she was afraid to learn by herself.", he answered, laughing at Mitchie's half-hearted glare.

"I've got to go. I need to apologize to my mom.", Michie said, walking towards the door to the kitchen.

"Go on. She won't be mad at you. Nate and I have to leave anyway, but you'll see me at Final Jam. I am a judge, remember.", Jason told her, hugging her close.

"And you'll try to make it back for Christmas this year? Three years of 'I'll try, but the label is being difficult with us, and Shane isn't exactly cooperating.' deserves at least one Christmas.", she told him as he released her from the hug.

"I'll try, but I promise to at least send you all gifts. Tell Mama Connie I said 'Hi!' and don't let anyone get to you.", Jason called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Okay, Jase. And don't forget to call me. I am your sister!", she yelled after him.

Smiling, Mitchie entered the kitchen.

"Mom, can we talk?", she asked her mother, who was talking with Caitlyn.

After their walk, Mitchie told her mom what Jason had said.

"I knew I liked him. Of course he can come for Christmas. He is just as much my son as you are my daughter. I like the fact that you in even the slightest danger made the birds fly right out of his mind, no pun intended.", Connie replied, hugging her daughter.

"He's my brother. I forced him to watch _Selena_ more times than I can count, forced him to learn how to dance the Cumbia, and pretend like I don't know him almost every day of my life. I have no clue how he puts up with me.", Mitchie laughed.

"You have a brother?", Caitlyn asked.

"Kind of. My mom and dad adopted him when he was fifteen. He's eighteen now, but he left when he was sixteen. Jason may not be my blood brother, but he's close enough for me.", Mitchie told her best friend, watching Caitlyn's jaw drop.

"Wait, Jason Paul is your brother? He's adopted? I'm so confused! I've known the guy since I started coming here!", Caitlyn cried out in frustration.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like talking about his time in the system before he met us. We Torreses are the only family he really has.", Mitchie said, hating herself for betraying Jason's trust.

"I won't tell, Mitch. So, what's this about the movie _Selena_?", Caitlyn asked.

"It's my favorite movie, ever! I made Jason watch it more times than anyone could count and made him learn to dance the Cumbia. Caitlyn, can you help me move the stuff I have in Tess, Ella, and Peggy's cabin back to my mom's?", Mitchie replied.

"What are friends for, Mitchie? Let's go. She probably threw your stuff out on the deck.", Caitlyn answered, hugging Mitiche and dragging her off.

Caitlyn had been right, but everything was neatly arranged and a note was pinned to her guitar case.

_I checked and everything was there, in one piece, and nothing was ruined._

_ Love, _

_ Your brother._

"I love him, Caitlyn. He's got to be the best brother ever.", she told Caitlyn as the lighter haired girl read the note.

"Let's just get this stuff where it needs to be before she shows up.", Caitlyn said, handing the note back to Mitchie.

An hour later, the two girls sat on the dock, Mitchie's phone propped up against a canoe. She and Caitlyn had decided to call Jason. Mitchie needed him to approve the song she chose for Final Jam.

"This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me", she sang, strumming the last few chords on her guitar.

"Hermana brillantes, letras de canciones maravillosas como siempre.", he said, thankful he was fluent in Spanish.

"Thanks, Jase. I think Caitlyn went into shock.", Mitchie said.

"You speak Spanish too? Jason, why do you act so dumb sometimes?", Caitlyn asked.

"If I do, people expect less from me, and I find it fun to confuse people. If you sing like that, I think I know who my vote is going to, Mitchie.", Jason said, speaking to both girls in a hurry.

"Jason, it's almost midnight. Why are you still on the phone?", they heard Nate ask.

"Look, Nate, I'm about to go to bed. I have to go, but I promise I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, hermanita, y mi nueva amiga.", he said to the girls.

"Dormir bien, Jase.", Mitchie said, and Caitlyn called a "Night, Jason!" over her shoulder as she placed Mitchie's guitar back in its case.

With a soft click, the line went dead.

"Well, that could have gone worse. Since I know Nate doesn't know Spanish, we're safe for now.", Mitchie told her friend, pocketing her phone.

"Yeah, we can only hope he won't Google it. Then we're, for lack of a better word, screwed. I'll see you in the morning. It's pretty late. Night, Mitchie.", Caitlyn said, walking back to her cabin.

Mitchie walked back to her cabin and smiled. She felt better with Jason's assurance.

Her mom was asleep when she entered the cabin. Sighing, she climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Mitchie entered the mess hall with Caitlyn, laughing about Jason swearing in Spanish at Nate for yelling about him being on the phone at six in the morning.

"Well, if it isn't the losers.", Tess said with a false perkiness.

"Tess, sweetie, quit looking in mirrors. It will only make things worse for you.", Cailtyn snapped, pulling Mitchie over to the table Barron, Sander, and Lola were at.

"Caitlyn, that was muy excelente.", Mitchie said to her friend.

"I know, and I seriously hope you remember what was said yesterday. If you don't, I'm calling him. He can tell you again how amazing you are, and I agree, you have a gift.", Caitlyn told her, smiling.

"Thanks, Cait. I really don't feel like going to Dance class today. If I get upset and HE finds out, Shane'll be a dead man walking. Then it'll be Connect 1 because one will be dead and another in prison for murder.", Mitchie replied.

"I'll be there with him. Remember, you never lied to Shane, he just believed the rumors. Let's get going. I received orders this morning from a certain someone, so we have to be in the class room early.", Cailtyn said, dragging Mitchie out of the mess hall.

"What did Jason say to you, Cait?", the darker haired girl asked.

"Well, to make sure you start off your day with a smile, you are to teach me the Cumbia. Jason said he left a CD here yesterday. Ready when you are, Mitchie.", Caitlyn said as they entered the class room cabin.

Mitchie sighed and pressed play on the CD player.

"This song is called 'Baila Esta Cumbia,' or Dance This Cumbia.' It's by Selena.", Mitchie said, taking a deep breath before showing Caitlyn the basics of the dance.

"This would be so much easier if I actually had hips to move.", Caitlyn laughed.

"Try to move with the song, Cait. Sing a little, and it might just do the trick.", Mitchie replied, beginning to sing the song.

"Baila, baila esta cumbia

Mueve, mueve la cintura

Todos, las manos en alto

Y griten, griten con locura", Caitlyn tried to sing along, and managed to move to the beat a bit better.

The girls laughed then heard a faint voice outside the room cursed. Mitchie turned around and saw Shane standing on the deck of the cabin, looking furious with himself.

"Well, you pretty much got the hang of it, right, Cait?", she asked her friend, ignoring the pop star, or at least trying to.

"Yeah, but how long did it take Jason to learn this?", Caitlyn asked curiously.

He only took about two hours, but he was learning with me. If he hadn't been, he would have known how to do that blindfolded in about half an hour.", she replied, still attempting to ignore Shane.

"Let me guess, he always made straight A's too?", Caitlyn asked.

"Actually, yeah.", Mitchie answered.

"That's what Nate meant the summer before they got the record deal. He told me that Jason had to help him with some book report that summer. That was why the guys all came to camp together that year. Mitchie, Shane and Nate know you, don't you see it? They had to have met you because Jason was living with you that year.", Caitlyn nearly squealed.

"Caitlyn, I try to forget that. That summer Shane was even jerkier than now, Nate was a dork, and Jason hardly said a word to me in front of them. Sierra and I watched _Selena_ in my room almost all that summer. Jason never told anyone, but he always came to watch it with me once the other two were asleep. I only have Connect Three posters because I can't have the pictures of us together out anymore. Yesterday reminded me that Shane will never change. He's still the little jerk that broke my favorite doll, named, of course, Selena.", Mitchie said, knowing full and well Shane could hear her.

Outside, Shane stopped breathing for a few seconds. He had yelled at his best friend's little sister, broken her favorite doll, and made her cry. Jason was so going to kill him. How could he have forgotten Mitchie. She was the girl who danced around them, singing in Spanish, the girl who had been Shane's first kiss.

**Flashback**

She was thirteen and he was fourteen. It was the summer they spent at Jason's before going to Camp Rock. Mitchie was in the backyard, playing the acoustic guitar Jason had bought her for Christmas the year before. She was singing a song that she wrote.

"How to choose

Who to be

Well lets see

There's so many choices now

Play guitar

Be a movie star

In my head a voice says

Why not

Try everything

Why stop

Reach for any dream

I can rock

Cause it's my life

And now's the time

Who will I be

It's up to me

All the never ending possibilities

That I can see

There's nothing that I can't do

Who will I be

Yes I believe

I get to make the future what I want to be

If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me

Who will I be", she sang, the melody sweet as honey.

"Did you write that?", Shane asked.

"Yeah, I write a lot of songs. Jason helps me sometimes. He helped me write that one.

He's the world's best brother!", Mitchie said, looking towards Jason, who was helping Nate with a book report.

"He's great with lyrics. Combine that with your amazing voice, and I think I may have to steal you and take you with us to Camp Rock. My uncle is always looking for new talent. You should consider it.", Shane told her with a flirty smile.

"Shane, do you really think my voice is amazing?", she asked him, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, and I also think you're really beautiful. I always wondered why Sierra is the only friend around. Until Jason told me, I thought you were just stuck home all summer while your friends went on vacation.", Shane replied with a sweet, sincere smile.

"Shane, you're the first person outside of my family to tell me I'm beautiful. I hope you really mean that. If you don't, Jason is liable to ki-", but she never finished that statement.

Shane kissed her, not sure why, but he just kissed her.

**End Flashback**

Shane turned around and hurried off to Brown's office. He typed in the password and logged on to the Internet. Going to eBay, he searched for the doll he had destroyed. He found it and ordered it, bidding more than anyone was likely to bid for the doll. Twenty minutes later, the doll was his. Smiling to himself, Shane logged off of his uncle's computer and hurried out of the office. He spent so much time looking for the doll, he almost arrived late to his class.

"Okay, I had this whole lecture about being yourself planned out, but I thought about something. Wouldn't that make me a hypocrite? I've been whoever the label has wanted me to be for the past two years, so what gives me the right to talk to you about being yourself? Instead, we're going to show who we are today be dancing to one of your favorite songs. Torres, you're up first. Rock it out, or whatever you may chose to do. Anyone who trash talks anyone else will be thrown out.", he told the class, holding back his laughter at the look Mitchie gave him.

"Caitlyn, here's my phone. You know the song.", she whispered to her friend.

"Okay, now go impress them.", the curly haired girl replied, shooting a glare at Shane.

Baila Esta Cumbia began and Mitchie started dancing, the scenes from _Selena_ clear in her mind. She danced the Cumbia, not caring that everyone was watching her, not caring that Shane was staring at her like a lovesick puppy. She danced as if it was just her in the room with Jason, him dancing along side her.

Shane just watched her dance. He remembered now. He remembered that summer. How she danced on the back deck, her hips moving in sync with the music, just as they did now. He smiled, glad he had seen her in her so called "Selena" stage. He loved that girl, the one who wanted to be like Selena. He admired her, and now he just wanted to hug her and apologize a thousand times over.

The song switched to the next one, "Dreaming of You," and Mitchie took her phone from Cailtyn, turning it off.

"Very good, Mitchie, very good. Caitlyn, your next.", he called, making Caitlyn swat at his arm playfully.

She placed her phone on the table and pressed the play button to start the song.

"We're having fun most every night

When that old moon gets big and bright

It's a supernatural delight

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.

Everybody here is out of sight

They don't bark and they don't bite

They keep things loose; they keep things light

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.

[Chorus]

Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and right

It's such a fun and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight.

Ho-o-o

Ho-o-o

We like our fun and we never fight

We can't dance and stay outside

It's a supernatural delight

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.

[Chorus]

Ho-o-o

Ho-o-o

Dancing in the moonlight (ho-o-o)

Ho-o-o

Everybody here is out of sight

They don't bark and they don't bite

They keep things loose; they keep things light

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.

Dancing!

Dancing!

Dancing in the moonlight.

Dancing!

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.

Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling alright

Such a fun and natural sight

Everybody dancing in the moonlight.

Dancing in the mooonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and right

It's such a fun and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight.

It's such a fun and natural sight

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight.", Cailtyn danced to the song, letting loose, something very few people had ever seen.

"Nice, and I thought Nate was joking about your dancing. Well, I'll have to apologize to my brother.", Shane replied, then started calling out names, not paying much attention to anyone else until he called Tess, who was last.

"I remember Daddy´s hands, folded silently in prayer.

And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare.

You could read quite a story, in the callouses and lines.

Years of work and worry had left their mark behind.

I remember Daddy´s hands, how they held my Mama tight,

And patted my back, for something done right.

There are things that I´ve forgotten, that I loved about the man,

But I´ll always remember the love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.

Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.

Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle

But I´ve come to understand.

There was always love in Daddy´s hands.

I remember Daddy´s hands, working 'til they bled.

Sacrificed unselfishly, just to keep us all fed.

If I could do things over, I´d live my life again.

And never take for granted the love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.

Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.

Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle

But I´ve come to understand.

There was always love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.

Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.

Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle

But I´ve come to understand.

There was always love ...

In Daddy´s hands.", the song played throughout the room as Tess twirled around, the tears starting to spill from her eyes.

Mitchie remembered Jason's words and began thinking. Tess needed a friend. Not a minion like Peggy and Ella were, but a real friend. Shane dismissed the class and watched as Mitchie ran after Tess.

"Tess! Wait up!", she called.

"What do you want, loser?", the blonde asked.

"It's okay to cry, if you need to. I don't know personally what it's like to lose a parent, but I know someone who does. If you need to talk to someone, meet me on the dock tonight. I promised someone I'd try to be nicer to you, since you need real friends, not minions.", Mitchie told her in a whisper.

"I'll consider it. How did you know I lost my dad anyway?", Tess asked.

"My brother used to go here. He remembers you and told me not to treat you like a fairy tale evil queen.", Mitchie said, remembering Jason's monologue from the day before.

Tess smiled and walked off. Mitchie quickly called Jason. Telling her brother what happened, he agreed to meet the two girls that night on the dock.

It was dark out, and Tess Tyler stood on the dock. Mitchie Torres was sitting up against a canoe, going through pictures on her iPhone. Tess began to ask when her brother would show up when Jason walked up.

"Hey, Mitchie, hey, Tess.", he said calmly.

"Hey, Jase. Tess, this is my brother, Jason. I think you know each other.", Mitchie replied.

"You two are related?", Tess asked.

"I'm adopted. My dad, much like yours, isn't around anymore, and my birth mother can rot in hell for all I care. My parents are Steve and Connie Torres now.", Jason told the blonde girl with a faint smile.

"I'll let you two talk. If you just need to vent, Tess, I'll be here.", Mitchie said, walking off.

The next morning, Mitchie woke to someone tickling her nose.

"Jason, stop it!", she snapped, half asleep.

"Only if you get up. Wouldn't want to be late for any of your classes, would you?", he told her, whispering.

"Fine, I'm up, now go.", Mitchie replied.

An hour later, Mitchie was in Brown's class again. With only ten minutes left, Brown addressed the class.

"As you all know, Final Jam is in a week. I have the sign up sheets here for you. One at a time please and you may sign up at anytime. Thank you, now it's your time to practice, that is if you would like to.", he told them.

Mitchie turned to Tess, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, and Lola. The girls started to talk about Final Jam.

"I don't think I'll preform anymore.", Tess said, shocking them all.

"What, it's not like my mom's going to be there. She never is.", Tess said calmly.

"Tess, don't make me call Jason.", Mitchie warned.

"Okay, but I'm going alone. I need to be me, not my mother. If you see your brother before I do, Mitchie, thank him for me.", the blonde replied.

"Will do. Who else is entering?", Mitchie asked.

"Barron and Sander asked Lola and me to join them.", Ella stated happily.

"I'll be able to go alone.", Peggy said with a nod.

"Hey, I'm with you, remember?", Caitlyn said with a laugh.

"Who's singing what?", Lola piped up.

"I'll sing 'Two Stars,' mostly because it's the only song I've written not flat out telling people I'm better than them.", Tess told the girls with a laugh.

"Barron and Sander wrote a song. It's called 'Hasta La Vista"', Ella said.

"I'm going to surprise you.", Peggy stated flatly, her smile giving her away.

"I'm going to sing 'This is Me.'", Mitchie said, starring out the open door.

Shane was signing for a package. He was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Caitlyn and Tess noticed this as well. Brown smiled, knowing what it was. Shane made the mistake of telling Nate what happened. Nate told Brown, swearing him to secrecy as well. He just hoped Shane didn't mess this up.

A week later...

"Tess, you can do this. If you say you can't one more time, I'm calling Jason back here to give you a pep talk and a hug.", Mitchie told her friend as she prepared to go onstage.

"I'm okay. I can do this. See you in about three minutes.", Tess said, walking out on to the stage as Brown called her name.

"Wake up

When will things be good enough for you

To see all that we can be

I'm sick of playin' games

And actin' like we never care

That we're never there

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see all we can become

We can shine like the sun

If we believe that

Two stars are brighter than one

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at you

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just

About you or me

It's the harmony

Just give in

Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star

A work of art

We'll make the sky bright

We'll light it, you and I

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see all we can become

We can shine like the sun

If we believe that

Two stars are brighter than one

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at you

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at me

Is it too much ask

That you put us first

Oh

I feel like we're last in our universe

And that's not where we ought to be

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see all we can become

We can shine like the sun

If we believe that

Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see all we can become

We can shine like the sun

If we believe that

Two stars are brighter than one

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at you

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at me

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at you

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... Look at me", Tess sang, nearly falling off stage.

Her mother was there, sitting a few rows away from the stage. Jason noticed and looked over his shoulder ever so slightly before smiling at Tess, who smiled back as she finished the song.

"Well, done, Tess. Next up we have Margaret Dupree!", Brown said, cuing Peggy to go onstage.

"I did it! She saw me and I'm not regretting it one bit!", Tess cried, hugging her friends.

"Let's listen to Peggy.", Cailtyn said eagerly.

"They tell you a good girl is quiet

That you should never ask why

Cause it only makes it harder to fit in

You should be happy, excited

Even if you're just invited

Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting

In a light that never moves

It's time you started making

Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

So here I am

Here I am

Make 'em listen

Cause there's no way you'll be ignored,

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Oh Oh Oh

Here I Am

Oh Oh

You only get one life to work it

So who cares if it's not perfect

Say it's close enough to perfect

For me

Why should you hide from the thunder

And the lighting that you're under

Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be

If how you're living isn't working,

There's one thing that will help

You gotta finally just stop searching to find yourself

Oh

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

So here I am

Here I am

Make 'em listen

Cause there's no way you'll be ignored,

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

The world better make some rules

Yeah move over

Over

Cause you're coming through

Cause you're coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left

With your last breath

Here I am

Here I am

Make 'em listen

Cause there's no way you'll be ignored,

Not anymore

So here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Here I am

Oh Oh Oh

Here I am

Oh Oh Oh

Here I am", Peggy let out, making all of her friends want to tun out on stage, or from the judges' table in Shane's case, and hug her.

"Cait, were next.", Mitchie said lightly, her head suddenly spinning.

"I know, but just calm down. I'll be right behind you the entire time, and Jason is at the judges' table. I seriously doubt you need to be scared.", the frizzy haired girl said in a calming voice, patting Mitchie on the shoulder.

"If I could do it in front of a mom that never supported me, you can in front of a family that loves you more than the world its self.", Tess said in a whisper.

Mitchie smiled at them and waited for her name to be called.

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

When you're the shining star

Even though it seems like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me", she had been flawless so far, but Shane heard the second verse and his head snapped up.

"That's the song.", he breathed out.

"So, that must be the girl.", Nate added.

"Ya think.", Jason laughed, sticking up for his sister.

Shane, meanwhile, joined Mitchie on the stage.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me (This is me)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me",they sang together, their hands clasped together.

Lowering his microphone away from his face, Shane whispered a faint, "I'm sorry."

Mitchie giggled and walked away with a smile. She only made it half a step before the lights over the stage came crashing down between Cailtyn and herself.

"Caity!", she yelled.

Caitlyn was speechless. She had never seen sparks fly so fast. One minute she was switching off her keyboard, the next there was a row of lights separating her from Mitchie, Shane, and the audience. Then blackness.

Nate had pushed past his brother and friend to help Caitlyn up, scrambling over the top of the lights.

"Caity, please be okay.", he prayed.

"Nate?", she asked weakly.

"Yeah, Caity, I'm here. Are you all right?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My keyboard is trashed though.", she mused.

"A) I'll buy you a new one for Christmas. B) Why did you pass out?", he replied, still holding her.

"Near death experiences can cause a person to faint, Nate.", Caitlyn replied, her sarcasm kicking in.

"Now that sounds like the Caity I know.", Nate whispered, helping her stand up.

"Well, we'll get this cleaned up, but for now, if everyone would please go out to the Beach Jam stage. The contestants will join you there soon.", Brown said, watching as everyone other than Connie, Steve, T.J., Jason, Shane, and Nate, other than the contestants, left the building.

"We have an issue. These wires were set to break. Mitchie would have been hurt, I guess, because she wasn't to move from this area. Someone wanted to kill or seriously injure my little sister. No one hurts my baby sister!", Jason called out suddenly.

"Jason, I'm fine. Calm down. Jason!", Mitchie cried, hugging her brother.

Jason shook furiously, holding his sister close.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me", she sang softly to Jason, feeling him loosen up.

"Jason, I swear, as long as I'm here, she's safe. I was going to give you this after the show, Mitchie, after we named a winner, but now's better than never.", Shane replied, pulling a purple box with a gold ribbon on it from under the judges' table.

Mitchie opened the box and gasped. Inside was a doll, just like Selena had been. She looked just like Mitchie, hair and all.

"Thank you, Shane. Thank you so much.", she said in barely a whisper.

"Least I could do. I broke the original.", Shane replied, smiling as she cradled the doll like a newborn baby.

"You wouldn't have remembered that if you hadn't overheard me telling Caitlyn last week.", Mitchie told him.

"True, but I remembered on thing.", Shane whispered.

"What?", Mitchie asked.

"This.", he replied, kissing her.

Mitchie kissed back, remembering their first kiss, three years before hand. No one said anything in that moment. Caitlyn, Tess, and the other girls were on the verge of "Awing," and the guys were slightly disgusted. Connie and Steve smiled, remembering what happened three years before, which Jason was about to repeat.

"Jason, leave your sister alone for once.", Connie whispered to her son.

"Yes, ma'am.", Jason replied begrudgingly.

When Shane and Mitchie broke apart, Brown turned everyone's attention to the lights on the stage.

"Well, I think I know who did it. You see that box back there? The big blue button drops the lights lower. All it would take is someone to lower the lights then cut the cable once they were low enough. Other than Tess, who's had it out for you all summer?", Brown stated, looking towards Mitchie.

"I have no idea. Anyone who wanted to get close to Jason and/or Shane I guess.", the teen replied.

"Well, let's just get this over with. Everyone to the stage.", Jason said, not sure if he would last much longer without his anger bubbling over.

"Jason's right. We still need to name a winner.", Nate said, his arms still around Caitlyn.

"We can discuss the lights later. We have a crowd waiting on us.", Mitchie said, placing her doll back in the box.

"Wait, Mitchie, look in the box.", Shane said quickly.

Mitchie listened and saw a silver music note pendant in the box.

"Where have I seen this before?", she asked herself.

"Well, maybe this will help.", Shane said, pulling his own pendant from around his neck.

"Didn't I throw this at you when you made fun of me three years ago?", she asked him, confusing Sander, Barron, Lola, Ella, and Peggy.

"Yeah, and I kept both of them. It's your pendant. I just hope you forgive me.", he said quietly, perplexed as to why she was laughing.

"Shane, I forgave you, obviously, when I sang back earlier. If that wasn't clear enough, maybe the kiss should have been.", she said, hugging him again.

Shane smiled at her, his real smile, not the fake pop star smirk. They then noticed everyone else had left.

Taking her hand in his, Shane lead Mitchie to the exit door.

"Where does this leave us, Shane?", she asked.

"Well, I'd be happier than I deserve to be if you would be my girlfriend.", he said softly, turning to face her again.

"Yes, Shane. Don't worry about Jason. As long as you don't make me cry or yell at me again, he'll be okay.", Mitchie replied, her arms snaking around his neck, as his wrapped around her waist.

Shane simply chuckled and they kissed again.

A/N: I own nothing, especially _Selena_. The songs used in this are the property of Selena, Disney, and Holly Dunn. Sorry if it's too long. R&R, please.


	3. We Have a Who & a Why, but Where is She?

Disclaimer: I don't own CR, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or anything related to them on this site.

_Previously_

_ Lowering his microphone away from his face, Shane whispered a faint, "I'm sorry."_

_ Mitchie giggled and walked away with a smile. She only made it half a step before the lights over the stage came crashing down between Cailtyn and herself._

_ "Caity!", she yelled._

_ Nate had pushed past his brother and friend to help Caitlyn up, scrambling over the top of the lights._

_ "Caity, please be okay.", he prayed._

_ "Nate?", she asked weakly._

_ "We have an issue. These wires were set to break. Mitchie would have been hurt, I guess, because she wasn't to move from this area. Someone wanted to kill or seriously injure my little sister. No one hurts my baby sister!", Jason called out suddenly._

_ Jason shook furiously, holding his sister close._

_ "Jason, I swear, as long as I'm here, she's safe. I was going to give you this after the show, Mitchie, after we named a winner, but now's better than never.", Shane replied, pulling a purple box with a gold ribbon on it from under the judges' table._

_ Mitchie opened the box and gasped. Inside was a doll, just like Selena had been. She looked just like Mitchie, hair and all._

_ "Thank you, Shane. Thank you so much.", she said in barely a whisper. _

_ "Least I could do. I broke the original.", Shane replied, smiling as she cradled the doll like a newborn baby._

_ "You wouldn't have remembered that if you hadn't overheard me telling Caitlyn last week.", Mitchie told him._

_ "True, but I remembered on thing.", Shane whispered._

_ "What?", Mitchie asked._

_ "This.", he replied, kissing her._

_ Mitchie kissed back, remembering their first kiss, three years before and Steve smiled, remembering what happened three years before, which Jason was about to repeat._

_ "Jason, leave your sister alone for once.", Connie whispered to her son._

_ "Yes, ma'am.", Jason replied begrudgingly._

_ When Shane and Mitchie broke apart, Brown turned everyone's attention to the lights on the stage._

_ "Well, I think I know who did it. You see that box back there? The big blue button drops the lights lower. All it would take is someone to lower the lights then cut the cable once they were low enough. Other than Tess, who's had it out for you all summer?", Brown stated, looking towards Mitchie._

_ "I have no idea. Anyone who wanted to get close to Jason and/or Shane I guess.", the teen replied._

_ Taking her hand in his, Shane lead Mitchie to the exit door._

_ "Where does this leave us, Shane?", she asked._

_ "Well, I'd be happier than I deserve to be if you would be my girlfriend.", he said softly, turning to face her again._

_ "Yes, Shane.", Mitchie replied, her arms snaking around his neck, as his wrapped around her waist._

_ Shane simply chuckled and they kissed again._

The next day, Brown called the local police. They had begun questioning everyone who had been in the Final Jam hall the night before. Brown had recorded the entire show, and he gave a copy to the investigators. The entire gang, Brown, Dee, Connie, and Steve included, sat in the kitchen, each lost in thought.

Shane was on the brink of running back to the Final Jam hall just to see if any progress had been made. Mitchie was pale and snuggled close to Shane, Jason on her other side, his leg bouncing in anxiety. Tess, who had rested her head on his shoulder, would every so often move his hair out of his face. Nate kept looking at Caitlyn, who had fallen asleep on him, just glad she hadn't been crushed. The others looked at the six, smiling. They were glad Tess had found someone who could balance out her ice queen attitude, that Nate found a girl that made him forget about work, and that someone was just able to keep Shane in check.

Everyone was shaken from their thoughts and/or slumber by the door opening. It was one of the detectives.

"We have to interview all of you. Should we do this one at a time or..", he trailed off.

"It would be best not to separate us all. My brother is under enough stress as is just knowing someone tried to harm me or my friends. We could split into two groups. My mother, father, brother, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Tess, and myself are one group. Brown, Dee, and the others are the second group.", Mitchie said, rasing her head from Shane's chest.

"We'll question group two first. If you would, group one, leave the kitchen and mess hall areas for the time being.", the detective's partner replied, entering the room.

They nodded and left. Shane felt Mitchie slip away and followed her. She went into her cabin and stopped dead in her tracks. Everything on Connie's side of the cabin had been ransacked. Mitchie looked over the destruction and began to cry.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?", Shane asked, pulling her back into his arms.

"I know who it was. Mom brought Jason's adoption papers with her so if anything happened to Dad or the house while we were gone they would be safe. They're gone, Shane. I can only think of one person who would want those papers gone. If something were to happen to Jason, my mom would be entitled to all of his prophets from being in Connect 3. I guess Dad would be too, but I'm not 100% on that. His biological mother has an alcohol and drug problem. She would know he would have jumped on stage and pushed me out of the way. If the papers were destroyed, all of Jason's money would go to her, as that was what was in the agreement Jason signed when you got the record deal. We talked about it once. He said it was so I could follow my dreams just like he did.", Mitchie said through her tears, leaving Shane in a state of shock.

"Shh, everything will be okay. We just need to find the others, Mitchie. Let's get going. We need to tell them what we've found out.", Shane whispered to her a few moments later.

Mitchie nodded and stood up. Holding onto Shane for balance, she walked out of the cabin, only to come face to face with her mother, father, brother, Tess, Caitlyn, and Nate.

Mitchie broke down again.

"Fue la madre biológica de Jason. Ella le cogió los papeles de adopción.", she sobbed.

"That means that the light bar was meant for me, not Mitchie. If the papers were missing, or destroyed I might add, and something happened to me, she would get my money. I listed my family was to get all of my money if something happened to me. Without those papers, she is my family. We need a lawyer.", Jason said, not noticing the detective who walked up behind them.

"Is everything okay here?", he asked.

"No, someone went into the cabin my daughter and I share. My things were looked through and my son's adoption papers are missing. That would mean everything is not okay!", Connie answered.

Caitlyn and Tess, who knew what Mitchie brought with her to camp, came out of the cabin.

"We just checked Mitchie's side of the cabin. Selena's gone, Mitchie. The box is open, the doll is gone, and we couldn't find her anywhere.", Caitlyn said, watching her best friend collapse.

"NO!", Mitchie screamed, tears falling down her face.

"You better pray to god when Ellen Paul is found that doll is with her. I screwed up three years ago and broke the original doll. I then spent a nice sized amount of money to replace Selena. The dress that she was wearing was custom made for it. The diamonds on the dress were real, and it was an equivalent to at least three carats worth of diamonds. Those diamonds came from a bracelet that belonged to my grandmother. That doll, Selena, is sewn into the dress. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be with my girlfriend right now.", Shane snapped, nearly to the point of yelling.

Nate turned to his brother and gave him a confused look.

"How in the hell did you get Nana's bracelet? I thought I was her favorite?", he asked.

"She gave me the whole set after Grandpa died. She told me that I should give them to the girl I find my self truly in love with. I love Mitchie more than anything, even music. She's my reason for living now. I knew it the second I realized that I loved her, and that I have been in love with her for three years. I got the doll in a day and sent it off to a jeweler in town. I got it back later that day. Selena was my main goal up until yesterday.", Shane told his brother, not waiting for a reply before running off.

Shane found the Torres family in Brown's office. Mitchie was curled up at the end of the couch. She was crying more than ever. Shane hurried to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"I could lose my heart tonight

If you don't turn and walk away

'Cause the way I feel I might

Lose control and let you stay

'Cause I could take in my arms

And never let go", he sang to her softly, noticing her breathing started to even out.

"I can only wonder how

Touching you would make me feel

But if I take that chance right now

Tomorrow will you want me still

So I should keep this to myself

And never let you know

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you", by the time he sang this to her, Mitchie was fast asleep.

"She's asleep now. What should we do?", he asked the others.

"She can sleep in my cabin. We had an extra bed, then it was Mitchie's, then I kicked her out. It's the Vibe cabin.", Tess answered, her heart breaking as she saw how upset Mitchie was, even as she slept, with the loss of her doll.

"I know exactly where that is. I'll take her there now. Thanks, Tess.", Shane replied, smiling at the blonde girl.

Once in the cabin, Shane placed Mitchie on the spare bed carefully. He hoped he would not wake her, but unfortunately, she woke just as he opened the cabin door.

"Oh, good, it was just a dream.", she said upon seeing Shane.

"What was a dream?", he asked, sitting beside her.

"It was last night, only Jason got hit by the lights. He was gone.", she said in barely a whisper.

"Well I know he's not. He's in my Uncle's office, nearing tears. Tess is the only thing keeping him sain right now.", Shane replied, glad to hear her giggle softly.

"I never would have guessed my brother would fall for an ice queen, but sometimes life is full of surprises.", Mitchie said softly.

"Like me falling for the same girl I fell for three years ago. You know, you, Miss Torres, are the entire reason I even watched the movie _Selena_, wrote "Hello Beautiful," and nearly murdered a cop.", he told her.

"I understand the first two, but when did you almost murder a cop?", she asked a moment later.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I saw how upset you were because of Selena, and I told the detective that he better pray to god that when they find her they find that doll.", he admitted, remembering she had hurried off to Brown's office before he went off on the detective.

"You know, I think I'll be able to go back to sleep if you sing to me again.", Mitchie said quietly, snuggling closer to him.

"Hello Beautiful

How's it going?

I hear it's wonderful in California

I've been missing you it's true

But tonight I'm gonna fly

Yea tonight I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could go across the world

See everything and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello Beautiful

It's been a long time

Since my phone's rung

And you've been on that line

I've been missing you it's true

But tonight I'm gonna fly

Yea tonight I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could go across the world

See everything and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes...", he sang softly, smiling as Mitchie slept peacefully in his arms.

Unable to move anyway, due to Mitchie sleeping on his arm, Shane, in a few moments time, was also asleep.

When Connie went to check on them, she could only smile. Mitchie's head was on Shane's chest, his arms were around her. If someone would have told Connie three years ago that her daughter would change the attitude of her son's best friend and that said best friend would be a Pop/Rock star, she would have slapped them silly and told them to stay out of her kitchen.

Now, after seeing the effect Mitchie had on Shane, Connie was just itching to meet Shane's parents. The same went for Tess and her mother. Well, almost the same. Connie wanted to give T.J. Tyler a stern talking to about how involved in her daughter's life she was.

Smiling to herself, Connie left the cabin.

A/N: Okay, I know it was short, and I own nothing, especially _Selena_. The songs used in this are the property of Selena and Hollywood Records. Sorry if it's too long. R&R, please.


	4. So Now What?

Disclaimer: I don't own CR, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or anything related to them on this site.

_Previously_

_ Brown called the local police. They had begun questioning everyone who had been in the Final Jam hall the night before. Brown had recorded the entire show, and he gave a copy to the investigators. _

_ "We have to interview all of you. Should we do this one at a time or..", he trailed off._

_ "We could split into two groups. My mother, father, brother, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Tess, and myself are one group. Brown, Dee, and the others are the second group.", Mitchie said, rasing her head from Shane's chest._

_ "We'll question group two first. If you would, group one, leave the kitchen and mess hall areas for the time being.", the detective's partner replied, entering the room._

_ She went into her cabin and stopped dead in her tracks. Everything on Connie's side of the cabin had been ransacked._

_ "Mitchie, what's wrong?", Shane asked, pulling her back into his arms._

_ "I know who it was. Mom brought Jason's adoption papers with her so if anything happened to Dad or the house while we were gone they would be safe. They're gone, Shane. If something were to happen to Jason, my mom would be entitled to all of his prophets from being in Connect 3. His biological mother has an alcohol and drug problem. She would know he would have jumped on stage and pushed me out of the way. If the papers were destroyed, all of Jason's money would go to her, as that was what was in the agreement Jason signed when you got the record deal.", Mitchie said through her tears, leaving Shane in a state of shock._

_ Caitlyn and Tess, who knew what Mitchie brought with her to camp, came out of the cabin._

_ "We just checked Mitchie's side of the cabin. Selena's gone, Mitchie. The box is open, the doll is gone, and we couldn't find her anywhere.", Caitlyn said, watching her best friend collapse._

_ "NO!", Mitchie screamed, tears falling down her face._

_ "You better pray to god when Ellen Paul is found that doll is with her. The dress that she was wearing was custom made for it. The diamonds on the dress were real, and it was an equivalent to at least three carats worth of diamonds. Those diamonds came from a bracelet that belonged to my grandmother.", Shane snapped, nearly to the point of yelling._

_ Nate turned to his brother and gave him a confused look._

_ "How in the hell did you get Nana's bracelet? I thought I was her favorite?", he asked._

_ "She gave me the whole set after Grandpa died. She told me that I should give them to the girl I find my self truly in love with. I love Mitchie more than anything, even music. She's my reason for living now. I knew it the second I realized that I loved her, and that I have been in love with her for three years. I got the doll in a day and sent it off to a jeweler in town. I got it back later that day. Selena was my main goal up until yesterday.", Shane told his brother, not waiting for a reply before running off._

_ "She's asleep now. What should we do?", he asked the others._

_ "She can sleep in my cabin. We had an extra bed, then it was Mitchie's, then I kicked her out. It's the Vibe cabin.", Tess answered, her heart breaking as she saw how upset Mitchie was, even as she slept, with the loss of her doll._

_ "I know exactly where that is. I'll take her there now. Thanks, Tess.", Shane replied, smiling at the blonde girl._

_ Once in the cabin, Shane placed Mitchie on the spare bed carefully. He hoped he would not wake her, but unfortunately, she woke just as he opened the cabin door._

_ "Oh, good, it was just a dream.", she said upon seeing Shane._

_ "What was a dream?", he asked, sitting beside her._

_ "It was last night, only Jason got hit by the lights. He was gone.", she said in barely a whisper._

_ "Well I know he's not. He's in my Uncle's office, nearing tears. Tess is the only thing keeping him sain right now.", Shane replied, glad to hear her giggle softly._

_ Unable to move anyway, due to Mitchie sleeping on his arm, Shane, in a few moments time, was also asleep. _

_ When Connie went to check on them, she could only smile. Mitchie's head was on Shane's chest, his arms were around her. If someone would have told Connie three years ago that her daughter would change the attitude of her son's best friend and that said best friend would be a Pop/Rock star, she would have slapped them silly and told them to stay out of her kitchen._

_ Now, after seeing the effect Mitchie had on Shane, Connie was just itching to meet Shane's parents. The same went for Tess and her mother. Well, almost the same. Connie wanted to give T.J. Tyler a stern talking to about how involved in her daughter's life she was._

_ Smiling to herself, Connie left the cabin._

Two weeks later, Mitchie was in her room when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in.", she called, thinking it was her mother.

"Wǒ huíláile (I'm Back).", the person in her doorway said.

"Sierra!", Mitchie said ecstatically.

"What's with all of the boxes?", Sierra asked.

"I'm moving to a bigger house. Mom and Dad are adopting two more girls and Jason is moving home, along with two of his friends. The house is closer to the city, but still in this school district.", Mitchie told her, hoping Shane, or the other two boys, wouldn't get back from recording "Play My Music" any time soon.

"Really? That sounds awesome. Are the two girls here yet?", Sierra asked.

"No, they won't get here until after the move.", she said, glad Caitlyn and Tess went with Jason, Nate, and Shane.

"Oh, well, I guess that's understandable. Need any help?", Sierra asked, picking up Mitchie's camera that had found its way from her desk to the floor.

"Si, could you close the door?", Mitchie asked, taking her camera from her friend.

"Sure.", the girl replied, walking across the room.

Mitchie picked up her cell phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Hey, Jase, how soon can you get home?", she asked.

"_Mitchie, what's wrong?_", he asked.

"Sierra got home early. She seems eager to know what I'm hiding. How can I tell her this? She's been my friend for ten years, at least. I should be able to trust her, but I don't know who I can trust anymore. Please help me, Jason.", Mitchie practically begged.

"_Tell her, and we're on our way home now. Shane, shut up for two minutes. She called me because I know how to handle secrets better than any of you. Mitchie, remind me to never let Nate drive again._", was all she heard.

"Jason, he only took his driver's test at the beginning of the summer. As long as you make it back in one piece, give him some credit.", Mitchie told her brother.

"_Fine, see you in a minute. Bye._", Jason replied.

"See you soon.", Mitchie giggled, hanging up.

"Who was that?", Sierra asked.

"My brother. I may have lied about the girls. You see, when I say my brother's name is Jason, I mean he's that Jason.", Mitchie told her, pointing at the Connect Three poster that she had on the back of her door.

"Really? Very funny, Mitchie. I remember Jason, but it is kind of fuzzy. I'd remember if he was a pop star.", Sierra replied with a laugh.

"He is, and he'll be here any min-", but she was cut off by her brother's voice sounding up the stairs.

"We're back!", Jason called.

"And you were right about that song!", Shane added, referring to her words earlier in the summer about "Play My Music."

Hearing his voice, Mitchie flew down the stairs and into Shane's arms.

"Hello Beautiful

How's it going?", he sang as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, sure, I'm only your brother. Just go ahead and ignore me. Naturally my best friend means more to you.", Jason said, only to receive a smack upside the head from Tess.

Sierra was walking down the stairs slowly, not trusting herself to speak. Her best friend had her face buried in the shoulder of the lead singer of Connect Three, their lead guitarist just claimed to being her brother, then got slapped upside the head by a familiar blonde girl, and the other member of the band just seemed to be happy to be there, his arms around a girl whose hair was almost as frizzy as Sierra's.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. I guess you were right.", she said with a smile, but her thoughts were less excited.

How could Mitchie hide this from her? She was her best friend! They told each other everything. Well, apparently not everything. Sierra had her exit planned.

"Mitchie, I have some more unpacking to do. I'll see you later.", Sierra said quickly heading towards the door.

"Who was that?", Caitlyn asked, watching Sierra run out.

"My supposed best friend. Don't worry, she doesn't have our new address. Shane, you need to finish packing. I'm almost done. I just have to pack up my electronics.", Mitchie replied, looking over at Tess.

"Jason, are you finished packing?", the blonde asked.

"Yes, I finished yesterday, which, up until then, I never realized how much stuff I still had here.", Jason replied with a chuckle.

"Good, you, Nate, Caitlyn, and Tess can pack Mom's cooking equipment that she didn't take to camp.", Mitchie told him, causing the other couple in the room to groan, as Tess already knew that they would help.

"We're moving all of this tonight and spending all day tomorrow setting up. So get to it.", Tess said, shooing the three into the kitchen.

"Don't think you've gotten off easy, Gray. You have clothes, shoes, and a mountain of hair products to pack. I still have no clue how my parents actually agreed to let you move in here, but I'm glad they did.", Mitchie said, rounding on Shane, who had started laughing at the rest of the gang's misfortune.

"Right, I'll go start packing then.", he replied, hurrying up the stairs.

Giggling at his reaction to what she said, Mitchie went back to her own room and finished packing, and with in an hour, everyone was finished packing.

"So, what are we doing for dinner?", Shane asked when Mitchie came into his room.

"Well, my mom called. She and my dad set up the dining room, living room, their room, and most of the kitchen. She said to start bringing over the boxes and she's going to order pizza.", Mitchie replied, sitting next to him.

"I never got the chance to tell you the great news. Apparently, Jason had our performance at the Beach Jam recorded, and gave a copy to the label. There's this song, well, re-write of a song, for a new children's movie. They want us to sing it, and if it's good enough, it's going on our next album (I know _Meet the Robinsons_ came out a year before _Camp Rock_, but just pretend for the stories sake, please).", Shane said, smiling slightly.

"He's your best friend. You were there for him when no one else was. He would do anything for you, well, other than murder anyone or anything. He wanted to help you, even though you yelled at me the way you did. Face it, Shane, the Torres family loves you, especially me.", Mitchie replied, kissing him softly.

"I love you too, Mitchie. Let's go tell the other's we're finished packing.", Shane replied when they broke -in-hand, the two walked down to the kitchen. The others had finished too, as the boys were loading boxes into Jason's car.

"Mom called you too?", Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, she said we're having pizza. Tess and I are taking these boxes. Nate and Caitlyn agreed to take what I have left. So you and Shane have the hair salon, the mall, and your stuff.", Jason replied.

"Hey!", Shane shouted indignantly.

"Shut it or I'll make you help them.", Mitchie warned.

This sort of continued like this until it was time to go. Taking one last look at the house she'd grown up in, Mitchie locked the door and climbed into the passenger side of Shane's Escalade.

That night, Mitchie sat bolt upright in her bed. Sighing, she realized that she had been dreaming.

Quietly, she slipped out of her room and down the hall to Shane's room. Knocking on his door lightly, she noticed his light was still on.

Shane woke and found his light on, his window open, and a tapping coming from his door. Walking cautiously across the room, he opened the door and saw Mitchie. When the girl saw his look of panic, she said one sentence.

"She was here, wasn't she?"

At the same time, both teens yelled out one name.

"JASON!"

The entire household woke and ran into the hallway.

"What happened?", Connie asked.

"She was here. I woke up from a nightmare and went to see if Shane was still up.", Mitchie said, visibly shaking.

"I woke up when I heard Mitchie knock on the door. My window was open and ,y light was on. I know for a fact I turned my light off, and the window was shut due to the rain. It was the only conclusion we could think of.", Shane added, wrapping his arms around his frightened girlfriend.

"What about the alarm system?", Jason asked shakily.

"I just checked it, and I think a baseball bat to it may turn it off.", Caitlyn said, her voice caught between sarcasm and fear.

"That's it, Steve, call the cops. I want all of you to go to the basement and stay there until I call you up, okay.", Connie ordered, no one trying to go against her.

The teens settled in the basement home theater. Jason put in Sky High, a movie they were likely to stay awake through. Halfway through the film, Connie's voice floated down the stairs.

"All of you, up here, now.", she called.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they saw Steve, Connie, and an officer.

"This is Officer Tanner. He was at Camp Rock.", Connie said, her eyes lingering on her children.

Jason nodded, as did the others. The fury in his eyes shone brighter than anyone could have believed.

"Now, who can tell me what happened?", Tanner asked.

"I woke up from a nightmare. I went to see if Shane was still awake, and when he opened his door, he looked scared half to death.", Mitchie said, turning to Shane.

"I woke to the sound of someone, Mitchie, knocking on my door. I saw my window was open and my light was on. I had my window shut because it was supposed to rain tonight. I had my light off before I fell asleep because I had been watching a movie.", Shane said, turning to Caitlyn.

"Those two yelled for Jason, waking all of us up. Once they told us what happened, I came down here and checked the alarm system. There was a bat on the floor under the smashed alarm system. The bat is Jason's from when he was in high school. However, Jason did not do this because he was asleep. My room is next to his, so I could hear if his door opened, which it didn't.", Caitlyn said, quick to defend her "big brother."

"Okay,", said a lab tech near the alarm system, "the alarm was disabled then smashed. Whose password was 735362?"

"Me. It spells Selena.", Mitchie said nervously.

"I'd change it when the system is repaired. Whoever did this knows you pretty well.", the lab tech replied.

"We know who it was. Ellen Paul broke in, looking for Jason, but found Shane instead. She left by going out his window.", Tess stated flatly, her temper starting to flare.

"Has anyone touched Shane's window?", Officer Tanner asked.

"No.", chorused throughout the room.

However, ten minutes later, lab techs came back down and looked over at Shane.

"We have some prints we can run through AFIS, but the interesting thing was the television. You said you were watching a movie. What movie was it?", one asked.

"_Selena_.", he said quietly, watching his girlfriend smile and laugh.

"Well, it's gone. The box was empty and the DVD player was open and empty.", the lab tech replied.

"NO! First my doll, now my movie. What's she going to take next my CDs?", Mitchie cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

No one noticed the figure darting across the lawn and out of sight.

A/N: Okay, I know it was short, late, and not my best work, but Merry _late_ Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. I own nothing, especially _Selena_. The songs used/mentioned in this are the property of Selena, Gavin DeGraw, and Hollywood Records. Sorry if it isn't really long R&R, please.


	5. Gifts and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own CR, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or anything related to them on this site.

_Previously_

_ "Wǒ huíláile (I'm Back).", the person in her doorway said._

_ "Sierra!", Mitchie said ecstatically._

_ "What's with all of the boxes?", Sierra asked._

_ "I'm moving to a bigger house. Mom and Dad are adopting two more girls and Jason is moving home, along with two of his friends. The house is closer to the city, but still in this school district.", Mitchie told her._

_ "We're back!", Jason called._

_ "And you were right about that song!", Shane added, referring to her words earlier in the summer about "Play My Music."_

_ Hearing his voice, Mitchie flew down the stairs and into Shane's arms._

_ "Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going?", he sang as he wrapped his arms around her._

_ "Oh, sure, I'm only your brother. Just go ahead and ignore me. Naturally my best friend means more to you.", Jason said, only to receive a smack upside the head from Tess._

_ Sierra was walking down the stairs slowly, not trusting herself to speak. Her best friend had her face buried in the shoulder of the lead singer of Connect Three, their lead guitarist just claimed to being her brother, then got slapped upside the head by a familiar blonde girl, and the other member of the band just seemed to be happy to be there, his arms around a girl whose hair was almost as frizzy as Sierra's._

_ "I'm sorry, Mitchie. I guess you were right.", she said with a smile, but her thoughts were less excited._

_ How could Mitchie hide this from her? She was her best friend! They told each other everything. Well, apparently not everything. Sierra had her exit planned._

_ "Who was that?", Caitlyn asked, watching Sierra run out._

_ "My supposed best friend. Don't worry, she doesn't have our new address. Shane, you need to finish packing. I'm almost done. I just have to pack up my electronics.", Mitchie replied, looking over at Tess._

_ Quietly, she slipped out of her room and down the hall to Shane's room. Knocking on his door lightly, she noticed his light was still on._

_ Shane woke and found his light on, his window open, and a tapping coming from his door. Walking cautiously across the room, he opened the door and saw Mitchie. When the girl saw his look of panic, she said one sentence._

_ "She was here, wasn't she?"_

_ At the same time, both teens yelled out one name._

_ "JASON!"_

_ The entire household woke and ran into the hallway._

_ "What happened?", Connie asked._

_ "She was here. I woke up from a nightmare and went to see if Shane was still up.", Mitchie said, visibly shaking._

_ "I woke up when I heard Mitchie knock on the door. My window was open and ,y light was on. I know for a fact I turned my light off, and the window was shut due to the rain. It was the only conclusion we could think of.", Shane added, wrapping his arms around his frightened girlfriend._

_ "What about the alarm system?", Jason asked shakily._

_ "I just checked it, and I think a baseball bat to it may turn it off.", Caitlyn said, her voice caught between sarcasm and fear._

_ "That's it, Steve, call the cops. I want all of you to go to the basement and stay there until I call you up, okay.", Connie ordered, no one trying to go against her._

_ "All of you, up here, now.", she called._

_ Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they saw Steve, Connie, and an officer._

_ "This is Officer Tanner. He was at Camp Rock.", Connie said, her eyes lingering on her children._

_ Jason nodded, as did the others. The fury in his eyes shone brighter than anyone could have believed._

_ "Now, who can tell me what happened?", Tanner asked._

_ "I woke up from a nightmare. I went to see if Shane was still awake, and when he opened his door, he looked scared half to death.", Mitchie said, turning to Shane._

_ "I woke to the sound of someone, Mitchie, knocking on my door. I saw my window was open and my light was on. I had my window shut because it was supposed to rain tonight. I had my light off before I fell asleep because I had been watching a movie.", Shane said, turning to Caitlyn._

_ "Those two yelled for Jason, waking all of us up. Once they told us what happened, I came down here and checked the alarm system. There was a bat on the floor under the smashed alarm system. The bat is Jason's from when he was in high school. However, Jason did not do this because he was asleep. My room is next to his, so I could hear if his door opened, which it didn't.", Caitlyn said, quick to defend her "big brother."_

"_Okay,", said a lab tech near the alarm system, "the alarm was disabled then smashed. Whose password was 735362?"_

_ "Me. It spells Selena.", Mitchie said nervously._

_ "I'd change it when the system is repaired. Whoever did this knows you pretty well.", the lab tech replied._

_ "We know who it was. Ellen Paul broke in, looking for Jason, but found Shane instead. She left by going out his window.", Tess stated flatly, her temper starting to flare._

_ "Has anyone touched Shane's window?", Officer Tanner asked._

_ "No.", chorused throughout the room._

_ However, ten minutes later, lab techs came back down and looked over at Shane._

_ "We have some prints we can run through AFIS, but the interesting thing was the television. You said you were watching a movie. What movie was it?", one asked._

_ "Selena.", he said quietly, watching his girlfriend smile and laugh._

_ "Well, it's gone. The box was empty and the DVD player was open and empty.", the lab tech replied._

_ "NO! First my doll, now my movie. What's she going to take next my CDs?", Mitchie cried out, tears forming in her eyes._

_ No one noticed the figure darting across the lawn and out of sight._

One month later, the alarm system was fixed, but it was the only thing. Even though she was back in school, Mitchie wasn't as carefree as she had been. She was now more that ever, for lack of a better word, paranoid. Even as she sat in her room with Tess and Caitlyn watching One Tree Hill, she was constantly looking out the window at the smallest sign of movement. Well, she was until Tess shut the curtains.

"You're worrying too much, Mitchie. By doing that, you're just playing right into her hands. She wants you to get so miserable that you kill yourself, making Jason kill himself, letting her have the money since she stole his adoption papers. You're my sister now, too, Mitchie, and you will not do this to yourself, your brother, Shane, your parents, Nate, Caitlyn, or me!", Tess snapped, truly concerned for her "sister."

"Do you really mean that?", Mitchie asked.

"Yes, I do. Jason is your brother, and since I'm his girlfriend, I get told everything, especially when he's worrying too much himself. We all love you, Mitch, and we'd be heartbroken if Ellen's plan worked.", Tess said, sitting next to Mitchie, placing her hand on top of Mitchie's.

"As my new blonde sister said, we love you and don't want you to get hurt.", Caitlyn said with a laugh.

"I'm blonde, but not that blonde.", Tess said, making Mitchie laugh.

"What?", the girls chorused.

"Legally Blonde the Musical.", was all the Latina girl said.

"Oh, Elle said that when she was looking for a dress when she thought Warner was going to propose.", Tess said, laughing as well.

"I still can't believe we got the guys to watch that.", Caitlyn said with a bemused smile.

The three girls dissolved into giggles at the memory, not stopping until Tess' phone went off, playing "Two Stars."

"Hi, Mom, what's up?", she answered her phone, making Mitchie gasp.

"What?", Caitlyn asked her best friend/pseudo-sister.

"After she gets off the phone, we need to have a talk.", Mitchie replied, thinking about how Jason was not the only one with mommy issues.

Tess finished her conversation with T.J. Tyler and saw her two friends looking at her expectantly.

"She called to see how I was adjusting to being the girlfriend of a man who's wanted dead by his own mother. She thinks I will come running home, back to her, and be my old self. What's wrong with that woman?", Tess said shaking her head.

"Tess, 'Two Stars' is about your mom, isn't it?", Mitchie asked, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"It is, and Jason and I talked about it. The reason I agreed to live here, with all of you, was because I needed to get away from her.", the blonde confirmed.

"And you love us!", Caitlyn added with a laugh.

"Of course!", Tess agreed.

"I don't know if you two have noticed, but it's nearly 11 o' clock, and we have school tomorrow.", Mitchie pointed out, glad they had had their talk.

The other two girls bid Mitchie good night and left for their own rooms. Mitchie let out a sigh and pulled out her song book. Over the past few weeks, she had been writing a new song, and her two best friends had just given her the inspiration she needed.

Mitchie smiled to herself as she wrote out the last line: _When you believe in_

_The gift of a friend._

That night, Mitchie slept the best since the break-in. When the first rays of morning shined in through her window, she woke with a smile. Truly happy for the first time in weeks, Mitchie headed into the girls' bathroom and began getting ready for the day.

When she reentered her room, Mitchie walked over to her closet and began to put together an outfit for school. She wanted something that would look different than she had while she was, for lack of a better term, depressed.

She dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a green babydoll top, green converse, and the music note pendant Shane had returned to her. She smiled at herself in her mirror as she finished her light make-up.

Grabbing her brown sued fringe purse and purple backpack, Mitchie cheerfully skipped down the stairs to find her mom in the kitchen making breakfast, Shane helping her.

"Morning!", Mitchie chirped happily.

"Someone's happy!", Connie noted, delighted at her daughter's attitude change.

"The girls and I had a really great talk last night. I realized that I have people that love me, and that's worth a lot more than my stolen things. She can take whatever she wants, but Ellen can never take away my family.", Mitchie said, Shane smiling his 100watt smile.

"Now that sounds like the Mitchie I know.", he said, still smiling as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Well, the good news is she's here to stay!", Mitchie said happily, giggling like mad.

"Do I hear my little sister laughing?", Jason asked skeptically.

"You can thank Tess and Caity for setting me straight last night.", she told her brother as he, too, hugged her.

"It's good to have you back and not all dark and twisty, hermanita.", he said, making her slap his arm playfully.

At school, everyone noticed the sudden change in Mitchie's attitude. Sierra, who had become friends with the Plastic Barbie dolls of the school, was the first to make any comment.

"What happened to you?", she asked Mitchie as they sat in Algebra II-Trig.

Mitchie, who had her earbuds in listening to "Chariot" by Gavin DeGraw, trying to do her work, looked up at her former best friend, shocked that she had spoken to her.

"What, Sierra?", she asked, confused.

"What happened to you? You were like a zombie last week. Now you're peppy and happy again. What happened?", the curly haired girl said again.

"Why do you care? I keep a secret on my brother's orders, and the second you find out, you act like I lied to you about something. You knew him before he was famous. You knew the whole time. I never lied to you. And with my relationship with Shane, I hadn't even had time to tell you about that. I was trying to figure out how to tell you, considering you were a Connect 3 fan. Maybe you should be asking yourself that question, Sierra.", Mitchie whispered, going back to her work and her music.

Mitchie was looking at her songbook when she walked into her music class, and then into something very solid. Looking up, her face split into a wide smile.

"Brown!", she squealed, smiling at the Camp Rock founder/director.

"'Ello, Poppet.", he said, hugging the girl.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, hugging him back.

"Well, when a certain nephew of mine called and said you weren't doing so well after the brake-in, I convinced your normal music teacher to go on sabbatical. I'm your teacher now. But that doesn't mean you have to call me Mr. Cessario. I hate being-", but Mitchie cut him off.

"Un-cool.", she finished for him.

"Writing a new song, are you?", Brown asked, noticing the yellow songbook.

"Caitlyn and Tess sort of inspired me. I'm trying to sort out the tune.", she said, blushing faintly.

"May I be of assistance?", he asked, moving into the classroom, which was empty.

"Go ahead.", Mitchie relented and handed over the book.

As the class began to enter, Brown read the lyrics. He suddenly looked up and smiled.

"How about a sort of old Celtic tune? I have this melody that I put together years ago, but I never had any lyrics to go with it. This song fits the music perfectly, Poppet.", Brown said to his, not that he would admit it, favorite student.

"I'll have to hear the music, Brown.", Mitchie decided after a moment of thought.

"I talked to Connie this morning, and she's invited me over for dinner. Would you like me to bring it with me tonight?", he asked.

"That would be great! Thanks, Brown!", she said with a smile brighter than his.

"Done. Now go and take your seat.", Brown whispered to her, trying not to laugh at all of the confused faces, most of all, Tess, Nate, and Caitlyn's.

Mitchie did as told and took her place beside Shane.

"Thank you.", she whispered as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I only did what I thought was necessary. Now, what were you two talking about up there?", Shane replied, turning his hand over hand taking her hand into his.

"He was helping me with the song I wrote for the girls.", Mitchie told him, quiet enough to where neither Caitlyn nor Tess hear her.

"Can I hear it?", he asked.

"Brown is bringing the music over tonight. He has this sort of Celtic sounding melody that he never had lyrics for, and he thinks that it might work with my song. My mom invited him over for dinner this morning.", she explained, going quiet as soon as Brown began to speak.

"I am Brown Cessario, Co-founder and Director of Camp Rock, former bass player for the Wet Crows, and your new music teacher. Your former teacher has gone on sabbatical. I am here, I have experience, and I hate being un-cool. Therefore, you can call me Brown. Well, unless your Shane.", he shot his nephew a glance and saw Shane stick his tongue out at him.

"Why can't he call you by your first name?", a guy who was obviously not a Connect 3 fan asked.

"He's my nephew. My sister was his mother.", Brown said simply, elaborating for some of the more dense, at least common sense-wise, students.

"Oh.", was the general consensus.

Mitchie noticed the pained look on Shane's face and remembered that his mother had passed away just before he became a jerk/media bad boy.

"Honey, it's okay. She's in a better place and she still loves you. She'd be proud of who you are. She'd be proud that you're back to being your old self, the you I met when I was thirteen.", she said, comforting her boyfriend as Caitlyn did much of the same to Nate.

"I know, but I still miss her. She'd love you, too.", he replied, squeezing Mitchie's hand lightly.

"I hope she would, because from what you've told me about her, I'd have loved her. She sounds like an amazing woman.", Mitchie whispered, her head on Shane's shoulder.

That night, after Mitchie and Brown had finished the song, a knock sounded on the door. Nate, being the closet one to it, answered.

"Abby?", he asked, letting a girl with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes into the house.

"Shane!", the girl cried, her face tearstained.

"Abby, what's wrong?", Shane asked, getting up from his place at the table beside Mitchie.

"Daddy's missing. I got home and found this.", she handed Shane an envelope.

"Everyone get in a car. We're headed to the police station.", Shane said as he read the front of the envelope.

No one questioned him. Mitchie followed him out to his Escalade, Abby following quickly behind them. Nate and Caitlyn went with them as well. Brown went with Connie, Steve, Jason, and Tess.

As he drove, Shane realized Abby and Mitchie had not met before. Mentally slapping himself, he spoke up.

"Mitchie, this is my baby sister, Abigail Stephanie Gray. Abby, this is my girlfriend, Michelle Torres. But call her Mitchie."

"Hey, Mitchie. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. So, you're the one who knocked some sense into this moron?", Abby asked.

"Yep, but keeping him on track is a full time job, Abby.", Mitchie replied with a laugh.

"Trust me, his ego has only gotten bigger in the fifteen years I've been alive.", Abby assured her, giggling as her eldest brother stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shane, does Abby know about what's been going on?", Mitchie asked as Shane pulled into the parking lot outside Police Headquarters.

"No, but we can fill her in once we get inside.", Shane said, and that is exactly what they did, only increasing Abby's worry.

A/N: Okay, I know it was short, late, and not my best work. I own nothing, especially _Selena_. The songs used/mentioned in this are the property of Selena, Gavin DeGraw, and Hollywood Records. Sorry if it isn't really long. R&R, please.


End file.
